Casino gaming machines (e.g., video slots, video poker, video blackjack, video keno, video bingo, video pachinko, and video lottery) are often configured to operate as part of a host-based gaming network. Host-based gaming networks typically include a number of gaming machines, where each gaming machine is communicatively coupled via a single dedicated data channel (i.e. a non-public data channel) to one or more gaming hosts. In such a configuration, the gaming hosts collect various types of gaming data, such as betting information, payout information, banking information, etc. over the single data channel. One disadvantage of using a single data channel to transmit information between gaming machines and a gaming host is that a single data channel may be difficult to secure. An infiltrator could access to all communications between the gaming machine and the gaming host by breaching the single data channel. Another disadvantage of the single data channel is a lack of bandwidth. Currently, most of the dedicated gaming data channel networks are bandwidth-limited RS232 networks, which operate at 19.2 kbps to 38.4 kbps.